Un amor imposible
by Kathe Su
Summary: Kentin regresa de la academia militarizada con la esperanza de enamorar a sucrette pero el destino le tiene preparada mas de 1 sorpresa un descubrimiento que cambiara todo y una promesa Alexy/Kentin


_**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MIA**_

_**NO PLAGIO**_

_**ONE-SHOT ESPECIAL PARA CATA PAAZ ESPERO TE GUSTE**_

* * *

Ya había sido suficiente con ser un nerd en su pasado, un debilucho la burla de todos los hijos de los militares amigos de su padre, por eso pese a su voluntad lo habían arrastrado hasta ese campo de entrenamiento donde 1 año paso sin la menor consideración por parte de su progenitor, en el lugar donde de nueva cuenta lo humillaban al comienzo y aun siendo todo un "hombre" según su padre continuaban molestándolo.

Esa vida no le gustaba pero tampoco la anterior tenia pensado que haría pagar a todos los que se burlaron de el fueran sus antiguos amigos o no, estaba enamorado de aquella chica sucrette y con ese cambio al fin conseguiría que ella se fijara en el.

Pero todo sucedió contrario a lo que lo predijo, en lugar de encontrar una hermosa chica esperándolo y que a primera vista se reenamorara de ella, lo que encontró fue a un joven de estrafalarios ropajes un cabello de azulado color, acompañado de unos penetrantes y perspicaces ojos rosáceos

Solo una mirada basto para que cayera hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, sumergiéndose en aquella sensual mirada llena de inocencia

Al inicio no lo reconocería no sentía nada por aquel joven aun sin nombre, prefería no acercarsele le producía cierto rechazo verlo tan animado "tan feliz" cuando el era todo lo contrario

Kentin desde temprana edad siempre había sido humillado por los demás y aun sabiéndolo muy en el fondo buscaba la aprobación del mundo, pero sobre todo su padre, no la encontraba era solo la vergüenza de la familia Reiss

Dos personas tan diferentes nunca podrían compaginar, ni siquiera como amigos dejo de pensar en el tema al ver entrar al aula a aquella joven a su sucrette, la chica por la que había cambiado, la joven a la que tanto amaba y no le importaba ser el hazme reír de nadie mientras estuviera junto a ella

Kentin se mantenía al frente de la clase esperando la aprobación de aquel profesor para presentarse y hacerle presente su regreso, en todo momento busco conectar su mirada a la de la joven y al hacerlo sitio que algo no estaba bien pero no le tomo la debida importancia, claro que no sentiría lo mismo que hacia 1 año cuando la había dejado y prometido volver, todo era diferente el era diferente y ella también pero estaba seguro que con solo saludarla y abrazarla todo regresaría a la normalidad

Al terminar la clase se levanto de su pupitre casi al fondo del aula, acercándose a la muchacha que guardaba sus objetos personales- He vuelto .-dijo el joven estrechando entre sus brazos a aquella frágil muchacha, ella quedo paralizada sin saber que decir ¿Como reaccionar? Kentin lo noto soltándola algo había cambiado en su ausencia pero no respecto a ella si no a el mismo, no sentía ni un 10% del sentimiento cuando la miraba, sus ojos no se iluminaban, su corazón no palpitaba al tenerla cerca y no babeaba con solo mirarla

-Ken en verdad eres tu-aquella joven a la que aun creía querer comenzó a soltar lagrima a lagrima formando un raudal que no se calmaba, sin esperar mas se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo como si se le fuese la vida en ello, aquel castaño se tenso no había tenido un contacto tan cercano con ninguna mujer a excepción de su madre, eso lo sorprendió pero sobre todo lo avergonzaba: sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín que segundo a segundo al sentir el pecho de la joven ardia mas y mas, esas reacciones no eran propias de el, no debía reaccionar así se suponía que la trataría con indiferencia y ella terminaría buscándolo, era el único "consejo" valido que aun conservaba de sus compañeros en aquel campo militarizado

-¡Que hermosa escena!.-sin duda era un grito masculino Kentin no podía voltear a mirar quien era Sucrette lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, unos brazos se unieron a aquella escena Kentin se estremeció eran fuertes y dulces a la vez, sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar esas ideas tan repentinas de su mente ¿Que estaba pensando? había tenido la oportunidad única de besar a la joven en ese afectuoso abrazo y lo único que rondaba en sus ideas era el "sentimiento" que surgía de el, uno indescriptible se aparto del abrazo que se había convertido en grupal

-Alexy.-grito la chica tomando con fuerza el brazo de aquel joven de cabellos azules.-El es Kentin de quien tanto te hable.-en otro momento estaría saltando de felicidad al saber que Sucrette había conversado sobre el con otra persona pero su mirada no podía evitar conectarse con la de ese chico, parecía un imán que lo obligaba a no despegar sus ojos de aquellos lagos rosáceos

Escaneado al joven de sonrisa radiante con molestia ¿Porque demonios era feliz? eso lo molestaba ¿Acaso era un idiota? ¿Que estaria pensando? Y sobre todo ¿Cuando quitaria esa estúpida expresión?

-Hola soy Kentin.-extendio su mano para presentarse aquel extraño chico que desprendía un aura de felicidad hizo lo mismo

-¡Encantado! Yo soy Alexy- Su apretón de manos flanqueo al sentir esa peculiar sensación de hormigueo cuando su mano se puso en contacto con la de ese joven, en ese instante la aparto como si le doliera el contacto y la escondió detrás de su espalda; Alexy fruncio los labios parecía preocupado pero sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado

Para Kentin era un misterio porque se la vivía sonriendo ¿Acaso no tenia problemas como los demás? solo fingía tal vez ó era idiota sonrió de forma involuntaria ante su pensamiento

-No crei que regresaras-Sucrette miraba al suelo avergonzada Kentin supuso que era debido al abrazo en que se fundieron minutos antes-Habia perdido las esperanzas, Te extrañe mucho.-no sabia describir lo que sintió al escuchar la ultima frase, ella lo había extrañado la quería aun quería a Sucrette sin lugar a dudas

Se acerco temeroso a la joven aun sin saber que hacer, no tenia experiencia con las chicas nunca había besado, ni que decir sobre otro tipo de cosas ¡ni siquiera había tenido una novia! era un principiante en el tema del amor

La abrazo atrayendola hacia su pecho.-Ya estoy aquí te prometo que nunca te dejare.-Sucrette se abrazo mas al joven para terminar llorando a todo pulmón dejando atónito al ojiesmeralda que la abrazaba y a su amigo Alexy, levanto con cuidado su mentón sonriendo y limpio sus lagrimas.-No llores por favor.-se sonrojo ante su suplica.-Me destroza el alma verte así eres tan hermosa no dejes que la tristeza esconda tu rostro que lo manche de infelicidad.-respiro profundo sin saber que decir y que no acontinuacion.

-Vamos sucrette no llores mas el ya esta aquí y no te dejara.-el joven peliazul rompió su burbuja personal Kentin lo miro mal estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba y nunca la heriría que refería morir antes de ser el culpable de sus lagrimas

Habia paso menos de 10 minutos desde que conoció formalmente a aquel joven y comenzaba tomarle cierto desagrado, habia interrumpido su momento con la linda Sucrette 2 veces que no se repetirían de nuevo

-Prometeme Kentin-tomo su mano derecha apretándola contra su corazon-Que nunca me dejaras, no de nuevo.-el castaño se encontraba en una encrucijada no podía prometer algo así porque el futuro no era nada seguro, ella podría abandonarlo a el y si llegara eso a suceder dudaba que siguiera suplicando su amor pero... al verla tan fragil, tan destrozada prometió frente a todo el mundo nunca separase de su lado pasara lo que pasara

Eso lo envia 3 años en el futuro uno donde se da cuenta de la verdad al fin y al cabo dio su palabra y como decía su padre "Era lo mas sagrado que tenia" No podria destruir los sueños de Sucrette pese a amar a alguien diferente a aquella muchacha

Ambos se querian pero ninguno pensaba reconocerlo ¡porque era sencillo! El primero creía incomodar al castaño y aquel chico tenia un padre que se consideraba todo un macho, primero estaria muerto antes de que su padre aceptara que tenia cierta atracción hacia personas de su mismo genero, lo moleria a golpes antes de que su unico hijo terminara de arrastrar el honor de la familia por los suelos

Lo preferiría muerto antes de que una noticia asi se convirtiera en un escándalo, el hijo del comandante Reiss no podia resultar gay, el debia seguir la tradición y por eso estaba ahi a punto de unirse en matrimonio a esa jovencita que fue su primer amor

Nunca había confesado su sentir al principal participe de sus pensamientos, sus sueños y anhelos la persona que robaba sus sueños, sus pensamientos y suspiros y no lo haria hoy ¡No podia lastimarla aun mas!

Sucrette se acercaba a ellos vestida con un sencillo pero bonito vestido de novia, en su dedo anular un anillo con un diamante y sonriendo siendo el ser mas dichosos del mundo

Todo lo contrario al que seria su esposo y a su mejor amigo "su padrino" ellos tenian una sonrisa de nostalgia, no se miraban pero habia un lazo una muy fuerte que se habia formado una noche en un bar cuando ambos se besaron por primera vez

Y aquel dia aquellos dos jovenes enamorados notaban como el destino los separaba, despidiéndose aquel muchacho de cabello azul despedia a su amor llorando lagrimas de tristeza, disfrazadas de felicidad ante el inminente acepto por parte de su mejor amiga y el beso que el joven de ojos esmeraldas propinaba a su esposa al declararlos para siempre marido y mujer

Lo permitió, no lucho porque deseaba que ambos fueran felices; Que las personas que mas amaba encontraran la dicha aunque el perdiera a su amor "su ultima posibilidad de amar"

* * *

Si no tienen que decirlo el final fue horrible y desde el inicio no se auguraba nada bueno, pero no soy buena en temas relacionados con yaoi no me agrada solo hice este pequeño one-shot para una de mis lectoras a la que le gusta la pareja alexyxkentin esto es para ti cata paaz espero te guste. Sufri al igual que ustedes por alexy que no pudo ser feliz al lado del chico que ama entregandolo a su mejor amiga sucrette

Deben preguntarse porque demonios tiene tiempo de publicar one-shot´s pero brilla por su ausencia en cuestión de los fics largos pero las recompensare. La proxima semana ya estara publicado el final con Viktor y a siguiente el de Lysandro bueno ya tengo casi listo el de Lys y el de Viktor esta a medias pero bueno no importa

No recuerdo a quien le debo one-shot si no me recuerdan, Habra un one-shot por san valentin para danielle y disculpen la tardanza 3 meses de espera si quieren un one-shot asi que me disculpo espero les guste

Merezco algun review


End file.
